Letters to Luka
by xXMrs.RaymondXx
Summary: Luka and Kaito had always been best friends. They both loved each other without the other knowing. However Kaito is forced to move far away. Six years pass and Kaito is back home. However Luka has found someone else. When Kaito gets blamed for things he didn't do, he pretends to be the bad guy for Luka's happiness. While he lied, he wrote his sorries in his letters for Luka. KaxLu
1. Chapter One

**So this is my first KaitoxLuka story. I came up with the idea after watching a cute amv. This story will have some hinted adult themes, however nothing huge. So I left the rating T.**

**Oh and i chose Australia because I live there. ;3 Whoo ! Aussie ! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy !**

**~Bridge**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sunset was our favorite thing. Nothing could compare to the sunset. Our sunset. Every single day after school we'd meet up at the big willow tree that was placed in the park outside the school, and then, we'd rush to the big hill at the end of town. Just to watch the sunset.

It must have been the colours. The shimmering pinks and oranges always greeted us, as if to say, "Welcome home." Whatever the reason, it was our special thing. No one else could take it away from us.

"Kaito. Do you think we'll spend our lives together ?" Luka, my best friend asked me.

Now Luka was a strange creature. She was unlike any girl I had ever met. Our first encounter was when we were only five. My sister and I had been throwing paint at each other out in the street, mother wasn't too happy about it, but we were kids and we didn't care. I had noticed Luka turn the corner, and suddenly I threw a whole bucket full of blue paint aimed at my sister. And It would have hit her, however she jumped out of the way, resulting on it turning Luka into a big blueberry.

We froze, expecting the worse. However, something entirely different happened. Instead of getting mad and telling us off like every other kid in our town would. She only poked out her tongue to the side, licking some of the blue paint on her cheek. After registering it was indeed paint, she burst into hysterics claiming how she looked like an "Avatar".

It had been seven years since that day. Ever since then, we had been best friends. And I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Where was I again? Oh right, Luka.

"Of course Luka. We're best friends right?" I placed my hand on top of hers reassuring my words.

Luka seemed a little at ease by my words, however looked still somewhat unsure. "I know, and we are. But what happens when we both get married to other people? My husband and your wife might hate each other, and never want us to see each other again!"

I laughed. Only Luka could have such a crazy thought.

"I'm serious!" She protested.

"Oh come on Luka, that'll never happen. I'm sure we'll be best friends forever."

Luka pouted.

An idea struck my head. I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket to pull out two string bracelets. They were strings of every colour in the rainbow, and woven in a zig-zag pattern. I started to tie the smaller one onto Luka's wrist.

"My mother made these last night. She thought that we needed something to remember each other by. The zigzag pattern means that no matter what crazy adventures we go through, we'll always be close. Like the bracelet, woven together."  
Luka's face lit up. She jumped over and tackled me in a huge hug. So huge, that I managed to lose my footing and stumble over, with Luka toppling on me.

"Promise me one day, when we're old and stuff, we'll get married. So we never have to lose each other." She said with a large grin.

I felt my cheeks burn. "M-Married?"

She nodded embarrassedly.

I stuck out my hand in the shape of a fist. Luka smiled in understanding and did the same. We both performed our signature secret handshake that we had come up with when we were six.

"Promise." I said with a smile.

Luka's face lit up. "Great! Then we c-" She suddenly froze, her face looked deep in thought.

"Wait a minute… earlier, about these bracelets, did you say, "Something to remember each other by"?

Damn it.

My heart sunk. I must of accidently let that slip.

"I-Uh.."

"Kaito…" A tone of worry entered Luka's stern voice.

I let out a sigh. "My dad got a big promotion. So.. I'm moving."

Luka moved off me, sitting away from me. "Where?"

"Australia."

"Australia?" Luka yelled.

Her face fell. She hugged her knees into her chest while biting her lip.

"B-But Kaito… That's… ages away." Her voice started to falter.

I felt a pang of guilt. I should have told her earlier, but I couldn't stand to see the way she would take it.

"When are you going?" She whispered.

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

Luka jumped to her feet, glaring down at me. She clenched her fists tightly, whilst her shoulders starting shaking as if she were about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She croaked.

I stood to her level, not looking her in the eye. "I really wanted to Luka, believe me, I did. But I.. I couldn't. I guess telling you would make it more real."

She bit down on her lip. "How long are you staying there?"

I looked up into her eyes. I didn't want to tell her the truth. But I couldn't just lie to her. We had promised to never lie to each other.

"I don't know. Could be forever."

We stood there for what felt like forever, just staring at the grass beneath our feet. I could hear Luka's sharp breaths, her shaking fingers. After a while, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Luka, I-"

I suddenly was thrown to the ground. Luka lay on top of me again, her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, and I could feel her tears beginning to seep into my shirt.

"You can't go Kaito." Luka sobbed. "You're my best friend. You can't… You can't..."I willed myself to be strong, and not to cry. Besides, Luka needed me to be strong for her now.

"I wish I could stay Luka. I really do. But… I can't. You know what my parents are like."

Luka unhooked her arms from around me and sat up so she was resting on her knees over me. She wiped her swollen eyes with the back of her hand, her shoulder's still shaking.

I took one of her hands, and laced her fingers with mine. "We'll make these two weeks the best, okay?"

Luka's lip turned into a small smile.

"I know where we can start."

* * *

I breathed in the sweet scent that was emitting from the large cottage we walked in. We had claimed it to be our house, seeing how it had been abandoned for years now. Luka and I had spent hours in here, just doing whatever we wanted. We normally raced each other up the small, narrow stairs, or jumped on the creaky, wooden floorboards. But whatever we did in here, it had become a part of our history together.

There was just something about this house. It just gave you the vibe of home. As soon as I walked through the small, wooden door, I felt as if I was home.

"I love it here." Luka breathed. "I could just spend forever in here, just feeling the walls."

I smiled at the young girl. I instantly felt bad about leaving her again. Leaving her alone here felt horrible. Luka had always been my best friend. And yes.. I would admit to liking her slightly.

Okay.. Slightly was an understatement. But I couldn't tell her. What was the point? I was leaving in two weeks.

"Wow." I heard Luka breathe. She was looking outside the window, to the night sky.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Luka hurried behind me, she knew where we were going.

Where we always went.

Once we were on the second level, we headed into the largest room. On the right wall were two large windows. We both climbed through the last window, me first. On the window were large frames, and on the bottom the framing stuck out for about twenty centimeters, so you could rest you arms on them. I walked to the edge of the frame, to the edge of the house. I placed my foot on a brick that stuck out not too far from the frame where I was standing. The bricks the made up the house stuck out all over the place, which made it easy for climbing. I continued to climb until I reached the roof, where I promptly pulled up Luka to my side.

She found a spot of the triangular roof where we were comfortable, without slipping and sliding. We laid down, staring into the endless sky.

Luka smiled. "I wish I was a star."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You want to be a big ball of gas?"

She playfully slapped my arm. "No, you loser. But.. be something like a star. Something, memorizing and beautiful. To capture the world with-"

"Are you trying to say you want to be really hot?"

"No! I'm saying, I want there to be something about me… a talent or something, that captivates the world."

"Oh."

Luka sighed. "You're really an idiot."

I turned my head to the side to poke my tongue out at the girl. Only then did I realize how different she looked right now. I blushed and looked back up at the sky.

I suddenly felt a weight on my chest. I looked down to see Luka resting her head comfortably on my chest. I tried to hide my blush with my hair.

However I could tell it didn't work by the way Luka grinned when she looked up.

"Hey Kaito, when we're older, and married."

I could feel my face heat up again.

"We should live here."

I frowned. "But, I'll be in Australia."

Luka smiled. I could feel her warm hands lace with mine. "No you wont. You'll come back right? You'll come back for me?"

I gave her hands a slight squeeze. "I'll come running back for you."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER **_**(That was fast... -.-)**_

My foot bounced impatiently on the car floor. I leaned over to catch another quick glance at the clock on the radio. _12:34._ Kaito's plane leaves in forty minutes.

"Can you go any faster Ron?" I questioned our driver.

"Luka. Hush." My mother scolded.

I slumped back in my seat, firmly crossing my arms over my chest. Keeping polite manners were the last thing on my mind, even though they were always first on my mother's.

All I cared about was seeing Kaito before he left. My mother had carelessly "Forgotten" the flight time and only just managed to get us out of the door an hour after we were meant to leave. If we arrived in the designated area in around twenty minutes, that would only give me around ten minutes to spend with Kaito.

My family had never honestly cared about Kaito and his family. In fact, I guess they saw them as competition. My family had always been known as the richest and most high ranked family in my town. Kaito's wasn't too far behind, which of course, made my family instantly want nothing to do with them. My parents had always been known for their crazy competitiveness.

But Kaito meant everything to me. He was my best friend, and the first boy I had ever had a crush on.

Which made him leaving that much harder.

I bit my lip, watching the flying view from my window. I silently prayed that I would have plenty of time to say goodbye to Kaito, however I knew that it was incredibly unlikely.

I sighed. Today was really the day. Kaito was leaving to Australia, and he wouldn't be coming back until who knows when.

I tried to keep my composure. If there was one thing that truly mattered to my mother, it was manners and composure. However, it's hard to be composed when your best friend slash crush is leaving you basically forever.

I looked up at the rear view mirror to see Ron, our driver, catch my eye. He shot me a warm smile, as if he were to reassure me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window, hearing the soft drum of the rain.

* * *

_Ten minutes._

I raced out of the car, not bothering about waiting for Ron to open the car door for me. I heard my mothers annoyed cries behind me.

_Nine minutes._

My mother stopped to ask the information desk man for directions. She stopped and flirted for a bit.

_Seven minutes._

I accidently ran into a person, had to stop to help them gather their things.

_Six minutes._

My mother dropped her phone, had to search for it.

_Five minutes._

We made it to the boarding station. No one was there. Everyone had boarded.

_Four minutes._

I raced to the large window that overlooked the airplanes and the track. I spotted Kaito's plane, it was close.

_Three minutes._

It turned to leave. It taxied its way down the track, before revving up the engines.

_30 seconds._

I watched as the brilliant plane blasted down the track with ease. My heart sank. I could never say goodbye.

I pounded my fists against the glass, not caring about who saw. I screamed for anything, anyone. I didn't care.

The plane glided into the air like a bird. It was never coming back.

I collapsed to my knees, still pounding on the glass. I knew I must have looked like an idiot, crying hysterically while pounding on a glass wall. But the world didn't matter to me. I was too late.

And now Kaito was gone.

* * *

**Wow... That plane is really on time. If only they all were like that. -.-**

**Hope you like :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys. I'm SO sorry this took so long ! But I have a good excuse, my internet has been absolutely horrible ! Seriously, I'd have the internet for about ten minutes, and then it would drop out. And I needed that time for assignments. Overall I've been busy and I haven't been able to write and then I couldn't get them up because the internet was being a bum. But here you go :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Six years later._

My finger tapped against the wooden desk. I let out a long sigh. I was graduating in less than two years. I should be studying like crazy, soaking in as much information I could, I did have a reputation to uphold.

But my mind was elsewhere. Just over two months ago, father had died. No one knows how. Mother doesn't want to believe it, but all the proof led to it. Father was an inspiration; no one would just push him off a bridge.

While she was still suffering, she had other burdens to take care of. Being here reminded her too much of him, so she had declared we move, move back to Japan.

I questioned her motives. How was moving back to Japan going to ease her pain? Wouldn't she feel the same, being in the town that her and father had fallen in love in? However, she stated that being there would remind her of the beautiful times they had together, rather than the dull and miserable ones made here.

Father's job had become his life. He rarely did anything to do with family, and practically lived in his office. Even though mother loved Australia, the memories he had created made it impossible to be here.

But moving back to Japan meant one thing. I would be moving back to my old life. My old house, my old school and my old friends.

Which meant I would see Luka again.

Just thinking about seeing her again made my palms sweaty. Luka and I had tried to keep in contact once I moved. Well, at least I tried. I sent countless letters, asking her why she didn't come to say goodbye, telling her I missed her, and other things. But she never replied. So after a while, I just gave up.

However I could never forget the girl. Well, it was kind of hard when I had a picture of us together on my desk to greet me every morning when I woke up.

However, I'm sure she wasn't the same. I'm sure she forgot about me the moment I left. I wouldn't be surprised, Luka was always popular.

But still, I was still praying she would remember me.

"Kaito." My mother called through the door. "May I come in?"

I closed my science book, it wasn't like I was reading it anyway. "Yes."

She smiled as she closed the door behind her. Every time she smiled, her bright blue eyes would light up, and her forehead would crinkle slightly, I loved her smile.

"I just wanted to talk to you about moving. You seemed quiet about it before." She said, sitting down in the chair in front of my desk.

I reached over the desk to take her hand. "Mum, believe me, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

She frowned slightly. "Kaito, you know very well that I'm fine. So stop avoiding the question."

I bit my lip. My mother could see through me like glass. "Well, I guess there is something bothering me…" I trailed off.

"Which is?"

"Luka."

She seemed unfazed, as if she were expecting me to give her that answer.

"Kaito." She said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I know you didn't receive any letters back from her. But you two had such a close bond. I don't see how she could possibly forget you."

I nodded. "But it's been six years mum. Seeing her again after all this time… Don't you think that it'll be awkward?"

My mother only smiled smugly. "Kaito, you two promised to marry each other. I doubt it'll be awkward."

I felt my cheeks heat up. How did she know about that?

"Now." She said, getting out of her chair. "You need to continue packing mister. We're leaving in four weeks remember?"

I sighed as she closed the door behind her. We were really moving in four weeks. And then, I would be back in Japan. It seemed so unreal, going back to my old life.

"Well, better get stuff packed." I announced, jumping out of my seat.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really moving." My friend Miki sobbed. She wiped her swollen eyes, trying to hide her face.

I hadn't expected that when I got here, that all my friends came to say goodbye.

Her boyfriend, Piko, gave her a comforting hug.

Lily and Lola both walked over to give me a hug. That was, until Al decided to yell, "Group hug!" and everyone pilled in.

I was swarmed by my friends. I could feel and hear some of them crying. I couldn't help but compare this farewell compared to Luka's.

As everyone parted, one figure stayed put. Gakupo. Besides Luka, he was my best friend.

He walked over, and at first did nothing but just stand there and stare. But then, I could see a grin sneak up on his face, and he pulled me into a hug. I slapped his back in a friendly manner, as he did to me.

"Now what am I going to do? School is going to be boring without you there." He said with a sad smile once we parted.

"I'll think you'll manage." I said with a smile.

Gakupo laughed. "Say hi to your childhood girlfriend for me."

I only glared.

"Kaito, we're boarding now!" My mother called.

I sighed, looking back to my friends. "Well, this is it." I looked into my friend's sad faces. "I'm really going to miss you guys." My voice cracked, I felt like I was about to cry.

"Keep in contact, okay?" Ann sniffed.

"Promise." I said with a wink.

I didn't look back as I ran to catch up with my mother. I couldn't look back into their sad eyes again.

* * *

If there was one thing I truly despised, it was planes. Even though we were placed in business, I just couldn't get any sleep. We would have been in first, however mother refused to spend that amount of money for a plane ride.

I sighed as I looked at my watch. We had been on the plane for four hours. There was six left to go.

I groaned as my head it the pillow behind my head. Sleep was not going to come easy, it never did.

* * *

I almost fell over as I stepped outside the plane and into the tunnel. I had gotten no sleep on the plane, and I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before we left as well. I was too nervous about going home.

I froze. Did I just call this home? I've only just gotten off the plane and now I'm calling Japan home. I guess being here; it feels natural to call it home.

As we exited the tunnel, I couldn't help but smile as we were greeted with a large sign that read, "Welcome to Tokyo!"

Seeing that really did hit me hard with the fact that we were actually home.

I felt mother squeeze my hand.

"Well, better get security over and done with." She said with a wink.

* * *

By the time we made it to the car I was exhausted. I could hear my stomach rumble. It made sense seeing how I didn't dare touch the airplane food. That stuff was feral.

As we drove through the city, I was greeted with the familiar sights of home. I stared outside the window, smiling at the warm sun. It was around two in the afternoon, so we had plenty of time to get settled in before night time. I felt slightly guilty seeing how I hadn't any intentions of unpacking tonight. I knew exactly where I wanted to go, and at what time.

In a way I felt like mother knew. She always knew something was going on in my head when she wore that smug grin.

I smiled as I saw the happy faces of the people in the city. It only occurred to me then of how much I missed Japan. For six years, Australia had been my home, and I had loved it with all my heart. But at the end of the day, I was born and raised in Japan, here is where I truly felt home.

I slumped back into my seat, and let my eyes close.

* * *

When I woke, we were pulling into the driveway of our old house. My face instantly lit up. I couldn't wait to go to my old room, to find the hidden room in my cupboard. I had discovered a small door to the left of my wardrobe when I was seven. It was only a small room, only fitting in one small person. Seeing how I was only seven when I discovered it, I could easily squeeze in, but seeing how I was almost seventeen, I doubt I'd be able to get half my body inside.

As the car pulled to a stop, I instantly jumped out and opened the boot. The driver and I both carried the bags inside. I took mine upstairs, before taking mother's to her old room.

As I was about to leave the master bedroom, I froze. Something on the desk caught my eye.

On the desk to the side of the room, was an old pair of spectacles.

A small smile appeared on my face.

I could remember father saying when we were leaving for Australia, that he would leave behind a pair of his old spectacles. As if he was still peering through them, watching this big old house.

"Kaito! The moving truck is here!" My mother called from downstairs.

I grabbed the spectacles and opened the window to my right. I hesitated slightly before snapping the spectacles in two, and tossing it into the bushes below.

"I know you're still watching dad."

* * *

I quietly made my way down the stairs. I didn't want mother to know I was heading out. I had managed to make it to the door when I heard a strong voice.

"You won't be staying out long will you?" Mother asked.

Without turning around, I swung open the door and answered, "Only until the sunset it over."

I shut the door behind me, and leapt off the steps in front of our door. I raced down the driveway, and down the street. I smiled as the warm sun and breeze splashed on my face. When I spotted the large tree at the end of the street I instantly made a left, running away from the road.

My feet leapt onto the soft grass. I sprinted down the small hill, looking up to the larger, steeper hill waiting to greet me.

The old hill Luka and I used to spend our time together on.

It had been a while since I had made a journey this steep. I had always been a good runner, and that helped me in the track club in Australia, however now I felt exhausted. I kept pushing up the hill, feelings my legs begin to burn. But I was far from caring.

Once I made it to the top of the hill, I bent over, holding myself up by placing my hands on my thighs. I panted loudly. It had been a very long time since I had run up that hill.

When I looked up to the sky I was instantly taken back. My face broke into a wide smile as I over looked the stunning view. It was if Japan was welcoming me home with the beautiful sunset.

I took a few steps towards the very top of the hill before something caught my eye.

Someone.

A small figure was standing at the very top of the hill, further to my right. The figure was just standing there watching the sunset.

Her pink hair was glowing.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

"Another terrible day at school." I muttered bitterly.

Rin and I had fought again. She claimed I was trying to steal her best friend Gumi, which was ridiculous. Other dramas had happened, including someone accidently spilling their coke on my shirt. It was terrible because our uniform top was white.

I sighed. At least being here in front of the sunset cheered me up. It always did.

I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging my jumper closely to my body. The sun was slowly going further down, depriving myself of its heat.

I tucked my long hair behind my ears. Mother suggested getting it cut, she said it would be more sophisticated. But I just couldn't do it. As hard as it is, living with such long stubborn hair, it was worth it.

I looked over the city, smiling slightly. I wished I could have someone here as well. Someone to share this moment with me. But I made this ritual a secret. None of my friends, or my mother, knew that every single day after school, I would run up here to stare at the sunset. I had never missed a day, even when I was sick.

I jumped as I heard a stick break behind me. I quickly spun around to see the cause of the noise.

The sight in front of me caused me to drop my phone that was in my hands.

"N-N-No way…" I breathed. "K-Kaito? Is that you?"

It was obvious it was him. No one else had that vibrant, straight hair with the matching blue eyes. He had certainly changed, of course. But the way he changed was ridiculous. He had shot up incredibly. The old Kaito used to only just barely pass my height, and now, I was considered quite tall for my age, however he towered above me. He had grown into his ears. He used to be teased by bullies at school, being called an "Elf." But now, they looked adorable on him. He looked like he was fit. A runner maybe? He used to always beat me up the hill. But he did looked like he took care of himself.

"I can't believe it." I whispered.

I leapt of the ground and sprinted over to the boy. He still looked like he was in utter shock as I ran over. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pulling the boy close to me.

I buried my head into his chest. It felt familiar. The same way it felt when I hugged him before.

I smiled as I felt him raise his arms and tightly hug me back.

"You came back. You really did." I said, not daring letting go.

"I missed you Luka. I missed you." Kaito repeated.

I couldn't believe how different his voice sounded now. But still, it had the same, Kaito sound to it.

I looked up, smiling like an idiot. "I missed you more."

* * *

I plucked out another clump of grass, before letting it fly off in the wind. I kept looking to my right every few seconds, just to catch a glimpse of Luka.

I still couldn't believe how much she changed. She had grown a lot taller, obviously, but still. Her hair, that was once short, was now scraping around her lower back. Her face hadn't changed at all. Her eyes were still that bright aquamarine colour that I adored. Her face had matured, of course, but she still had that cute little face she always had. Perhaps even cuter.

Luka suddenly caught me staring at her and shot me a warm smile. I quickly turned my attention back to the grass, trying to hide my red face.

It was confusing. My heart was beating like crazy. I was desperately trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry." Luka whispered.

I frowned at the girl. "Why?"

She bit down on her lip. "Because. When you left, I didn't.. I wasn't.."

I placed a hand on hers. "You're forgiven." I smiled.

But Luka didn't look any happier. "I wanted to be there Kaito. You have no idea. You know how mother and father didn't like your family very much. She made sure we left late, took ages to ask for directions.. and I didn't make it there on time." A small smile appeared on her face. "But she was insanely embarrassed when she saw me banging on the glass, screaming and crying for you to come back. But she deserved it."

All this time I thought Luka didn't show because she didn't care. I had no idea that once I left, Luka was truly upset about it.

"I didn't talk to her for a week and a half." She admitted.

"How come you never returned my letters?" I suddenly blurted out. It suddenly occurred to me how desperately I wanted to ask that question.

Luka frowned. "What letters? The question I should be asking is why you never returned mine."

I jumped to my feet, looking down at the confused girl. "No Luka. I sent you letters every week for at least a year. You never replied."

Luka slowly got to her feet as well, firmly crossing her arms over her chest. "No Kaito. I never received a single letter. I sent you hundreds of letters, and I never got a reply."

I frowned. What was going on? I was and still am certain I got the right address. Unless…

"Did your mother take them?" I said a bit to forward.

Luka bit her lip, trying to think. "I… I don't know. But she did always tell me to give her the letters so she could get someone else to send them."

"Well that's it Luka! She must have gotten rid of them." I exclaimed. I couldn't believe Luka's mother would hate me that much to stop us from communicating.

Luka's face seemed relieved. "Thank goodness. I had always thought that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. And that you forgot about me."

I took the girl's hands. "I couldn't forget about you Luka."

Luka smiled, her nose crinkling as she did so. She leaned back in to hug me, as did I. After six years of wondering where Luka had disappeared to, in the end, she had always been here.

* * *

"Come on!" Luka whispered while giggling.

"Why are you whispering?" I laughed.

The girl snatched my hand and raced up the stairs. The stairs to the old house we claimed ours.

I couldn't help but smile at every single detail inside the empty house. I had missed this place as much as I missed Luka. To me, it was like a second home.

Once we made it into the master bedroom, we ran to the window. It was more of a struggle trying to get it open, seeing how it hadn't been opened in six years.

Luka persisted to open the frustrating window, and after she finally managed to get it open, she jumped through it first.

"Hey!" I called. "I always go first."

She poked her tongue down at me. "Things change buddy."

I couldn't help but laugh as I followed her out the window and up the side of the house. Once I made it to the roof, Luka was already proudly standing on top of it. Her hair was softly flying in the quiet breeze, while her eyes shined up at the night's stars. She looked like a peaceful angel.

Once I lay down on the roof's surface, Luka plonked next to me. We both just lay there for a while, just staring up at the beautiful night sky. That was, until I felt a tickle on my chest.

I looked down to see Luka once again burying her head into my chest. I felt like my thirteen self again, blushing madly at the girl.

"I didn't come here once after you left." She whispered. "It reminded me to much of you."

I frowned. Luka must have been really hurting after I left. It made me feel worse how she didn't receive any letters after sending a countless amount. An idea suddenly struck my mind.

"Hey look." I whispered, sitting up. I reached inside my pocket to pull out a small, string bracelet. The strings were all woven with every colour in the rainbow.

Luka's eyes widened. "You kept yours!"

I nodded. "I would always keep it in my pocket, so every time I felt alone or afraid, it would be like you were always here with me."

Luka's face broke into a wide smile. She suddenly pulled something out from under her shirt. It was a black, string chain, and hanging on the end of the chain was a matching string bracelet.

"I couldn't part with it." She admitted.

I pulled Luka back down to my chest as I lay down once again. We bother knew there was nothing more to be said. Everything was perfect as it was right now in this moment.

* * *

I silently creeped through the house, trying not to wake my mother. As I reached the top level, I made it to the door of my room before I heard a voice.

"So how was Luka?"

I jumped at mother's sudden voice. I turned around to see her in her dressing gown, smiling smugly at me.

"How did you know?" I choked out.

"I can tell."

I sighed. "She was… Luka."

I didn't mean that as an insult, or just calling her plain. I was calling her perfect. She was one hundred percent the perfect Luka, my Luka.

Mother smiled. "I hope you two make everything back to the way it was."

She turned around and parted to her room. Only when I heard her door click shut, I allowed myself to smile.

Everything was already the way it used to be. It was perfect.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night.

I sat in my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. Excited shivers were continuously running through my body.

Things were going to be so different now that Kaito was here. I would have to show him to everybody, of course. They had all heard just a few stories of the times Kaito and I had together. So to finally meet him would be an additional bonus.

I couldn't get the image of Kaito out of my head. The once, adorable, childish boy I once knew was now replaced with a taller, muscular, handsomer version.

I felt my cheeks slightly burn when I thought the word _handsomer._

Well, it was true, I wasn't going to deny it. The boy was now an attractive young man. It was obvious that he was going to get a lot of confessions later in the year.

I felt myself sigh slightly on that thought. It was be strange, now that Kaito would be getting so much attention from girls. I would be happy for him, of course. But Kaito and I had been best friends since we were mere children. I always thought of him as… well, mine.

I shook my head. Now I realize how selfish I sound.

But it was true. Kaito was mine, and I was his, and we would always be each other's. Just not in that sense.

An idea suddenly struck the back of my head. I jumped out of my warm bed and ran into my closet. Pushing away a stack of hanged clothing, I reached to the bottom of the closet, grabbing a small box.

The box was a bright pink colour, decorated with a children's painted handprints. I smiled. They were Kaito and also mine.

I lifted the box's top off, and gazed at its insides. Laying in the box were things Kaito and I did together. Drawings, pictures of us and a whole heap of other things. I digged through the box, smiling when I felt the object I was looking for.

I pulled out the small diary, brushing off the small layer of dust on the cover. This was the diary I had used for all my childhood.

I flicked through the pages, smiling at odds things. I glanced on the page dated to when Kaito and I were only eight, and his sister had died. I sighed sadly, thinking about Kaito and his mother. To lose both your sister and father, I could never imagine it.

My face instantly heated up on the pages that were nothing but drabbles of how much I liked Kaito. Some of the things were really childish, however as I got to the older years, they became more maturated and serious.

My cheeks really started burning on the page about the night that Kaito had told me he would be leaving. The detail a thirteen year old could put into one page was astonishing.

I read over the page closely. Listening to myself write how when we were on the roof time seemed to stop, and we were forever together in that moment.

I continued reading further.

"_I'll come running back for you."_

_The word's Kaito just spoke ran through my head. Maybe Kaito does feel the same way I do? Maybe he does want to come back for me, so one day we could be together._

_My face was heating up like crazy. I desperately wanted to confess. To tell him that I had been crazy about him since we were children. I wanted him to know._

_But doubt filled my mind._

_What happened if he didn't feel the same way? He would leave here remembering me as an idiot._

_At that moment I almost kissed him. I felt myself leaning up, getting ready to give away my first kiss to the boy I thought I was falling in love with, just to chicken out and peck him on the cheek._

_Maybe another night._

_~Luka_

I held the diary to my chest. I fell back on the carpet, just rethinking the words I had just read. I knew how much I liked Kaito. There was a time where I was convinced I was in love with him.

I frowned. Are those feelings still there?

Kaito was the perfect man. He was mature, smart, kind and just the perfect guy. Is it possible I could still like him?

I have no idea.


End file.
